User blog:TCalderon/Weeb Shit vs Anything News with Popuko
a round of applause is heard across the live-studio audience, as two small schoolgirls walk onto the stage, waving to everyone before sitting in their chairs* Popuko: Salutations & greetings, fellow readers of the Wiki! Popuko here, with my lovely friend Pipimi! Pipimi: 'Sup. Popuko: When we're not going off on wacky adventures that parody and saturize various forms of popculture from anime to old gangster movies, nor when we're shitposting Flat-Earth memes onto various internet forums to get people to start petty fights and arguments over something that ultimately doesn't matter just to get some cheap laughs out of our sadistic sense of humor, we're keeping check of fan-made rap battles! Pipimi: And this upcoming series is looking to be a... weird one. It's one that pits anime and manga characters against non-anime characters, but you probably already knew that from it's title, "Weeb Shit vs Anything". Popuko: The author of these weird-ass battles, TCalderon, is hoping to get this series out soon, but wanted to let the readers in on some updates! Namely how the first four rap battles he's written are considered part of the series, while the other two non-anime rap battles are a separate thing that'll happen occassionally when he feels like it. Side-servings, if you will. Pipimi: Those first four battles of the new series being Frieza vs Palpatine, Bootleg Doc Brown and Marty McFly vs The Two Hottest Waifus of 2018- Popuko: Us! Pipimi: Kirby vs The Pink Bimbo from Sky High the Anime, and The Witch vs The Pony. Popuko: Feel free to leave suggestions for future battles, but TCalderon does have a few that are pretty much set! So, here are just a few cryptic hints for the upcoming battles! (in no particular order) *ahem!* Pipimi: Fantastical creatures living amongst humans. Popuko: Trios who capture fantastical creatures. Pipimi: Bad-ass female knights. Popuko: Two young superheroes. Pipimi: Aliens who protect Earth along with their half-human offspring. Popuko: The president of a massive academy vs a freakin' hedgehog. Pipimi: And murderous psychics. Popuko: ......HEY! None of these seem to be implying us! Pipimi: Yeah, TCalderon would prefer to not reuse characters too much. He's okay with using multiple characters from the same franchise, but even that's only to a certain extent. He HAS shown interest in reusing Kirby though- Popuko: SO OUR ONLY CHANCE TO SHINE WAS AGAINST THOSE ADULT SWIM JERK-OFFS?! WHAT KINDA BULLSHIT IS THIS?! Pipimi: Popuko, calm down. He didn't mean anything by it- Popuko: MEAN SOMETHING BY THIS! *she grabs a bat and starts destroying the set, swearing all the while* Pipimi: ...*turns to the audience* She'll be like that for a while. For our last note; TCalderon lowkey considers Avatar: The Last Airbender as well as something like Doki-Doki Literature Club to be in the category of "Weeb Shit" so... Do they? Or do they not? Discuss. *a bell rings* Aaaaaand that's all the time we got, folks! Stay tuned for Weeb Shit vs Anything sometime soon! And... don't worry. We'll be back. I promise~ Popuko: WE BETTER BE! Pipimi: We will. Do A:TLA & DDLC Count as Weeb Shit? Yes No Category:Blog posts